custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/Short Writing Piece!
Hey there guys! I'm here to give you a short descriptive piece of writing I had to cook up for English. And guess who the main character is? Me! ^_^ Yup, I was assigned to write a descriptive writing piece of one of my outdoors hikes down at this outdoor school, and I've decided to name it Life's Pinnacle ''. Bear in mind, its very short, and I wrote it a while ago, though I've decided to post it here, just t give you a little look at to how i'm doing down here. There are LOADS of outdoor activities down here, all differing and varying (for example I'm currently doing Lawn Bowles as a co-corricular XD), though hiking is our most frequent activity. So here's a short descriptive piece about one of those pleasant experiences, as I'm REALLY enjoying it down at this school. BTW, did I mention to any of you that I was 10 meters away from getting struck by a bolt lightning whilst camping out during a thunderstorm! Yeah.... stuff happens XD Anyways, here's the piece. Tell me what you think: Life's Pinnacle ''I took a sharp gasp of fresh air, as the thick, warm air filled up my lungs like water in a glass goblet. I look around the campsite as the shapeless, light-grey clouds hovered overhead in the heavens above like a looming thunderstorm, crisp and contempt. The sun was nearing the time of its descent behind those blurry-grey clouds, giving a sign that the afternoon was gradually reaching its end. The sound of buzzing insects roared in my ears, the numerous critters continuously humming and chirping their seemingly endless tune. I walked down the long, dusty pathway that led to the closest river, my booted feet clomping down awkwardly as I took more strides forward. Long strides. Long and clumsy strides. The nearby river’s serine and crystalline surface shimmered brightly in the pale, grey light, as a feeling of refreshing relaxation washed over my body. The smooth cold water rushed past me at a steady, yet calm pace. The elegant and cool ripples shimmered brightly in the sunlight, the reflective rays of the sun breaking through the watery calm of the river to produce a shining aura of elegant sparkling light. In the almost eerie afternoon mist, the twinkling water glowed and rippled in a glittering, dull manner, like a grand sea of crystal and diamond. Close by, fellow friends and comrades charged forward into the river, and basked in its cool, energizing fluids. Laughter was channelled into loud echoes as they rebounded off the walls of the creek, bouncing around the landscape until they finally settled down and died out. Time seemed to slow down and pause for a moment. There was some kind of timeless feel to the place, as if seconds, minutes and hours were all but irrelevant. All that mattered was this moment, and the enjoyment of life in all its splendour and beauty. And as I darted forward to join my old friends, chums, and companions in the joy of this lively moment, I could not help myself as I joined in their laughter as a cheerful smile stretched across my face. Category:Blog posts